carefree_path_of_dreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang Yuan/Techniques
Forces * Origin Energy as a [[Dream Master|'Dream Master']]. ** Dream Elemental Force as a [[Dream Master|'Dream Master']]. (Originally) *** Dream Soldier Master. ** Upon entering the Ascender State using multiple items and beings, Fang Yuan was able to refine Origin Energy on his own as his divine martial body had already evolved and was now composed of this very Energy. * Origin Energy as a [[Martial Artist|'Martial Artist']]. ** Spirit 'as a [[Martial Art|'Martial Artist]]. Cultivation Techniques Currently Dream Master : * [[Nine Palaces Sword Array|'Nine Palaces Sword Array']]'' (Self Created)'' Martial Artist : * Pangu Eagle Divine Body '' ''(Self Created)' ** Strengthened Bloodline of a Fire Witch (From Ancient Realm) ** Godhoods Tattoos (From Monger World) Other : * Elemental Spiritual Energy Cultivation Spell '' (Self Created)'' Formerly Dream Master : * Creation Sword Array (Self Created) (''Until he reached the 'Demon God Realm') * 'Eight Gates Sword Array' (7th Sword) (Until the [[Dream Force Calamity|'Dream Force Calamity']])'' Martial Artist : * ''Giant Eagle Metal Body Technique'''' (Main Cultivation Technique in Meridian Opening Stage)'' *# [[Eagle Claw Iron Skin Technique|''Eagle Claw Iron Skin Technique]]'' (Main Cultivation Technique in the 'Golden Gates Stage and '''Elemental Gathering Stage) *## ''Black Sand Palm + Spirit Returning Heart + Xuan Yin Heart Technique *# Qian Kun Giant Spiritual Technique (Supportive Cultivation Technique) * [[Hundred Poison Golden Body|''Hundred Poison Golden Body]]'' '''(Supportive Body Tempering Cultivation Technique) ''Martial Arts List :'' * Black Sand Palm (Fused into Eagle Claw Iron Skin Technique) * Rough Breathing Technique * Spirit Returning Heart (Fused into Eagle Claw Iron Skin Technique) * Eagle Claw Technique (Fused into Eagle Claw Iron Skin Technique) ** Eagle Claw Iron Skin Technique (Fused into Giant Eagle Metal Body Technique) * Xuan Yin Heart Technique (Fused into Eagle Claw Iron Skin Technique) ** Xuan Yin Body Refining Spell (Fused into Giant Eagle Metal Body Technique) * Qian Kun Giant Spiritual Technique (Fused into Giant Eagle Metal Body Technique) * Giant Eagle Metal Body Technique (Fused into Giant Eagle Metal Body Technique) * Hundred Poison Golden Body (Fused into Giant Eagle Metal Body Technique) * Nine Smelting Technique *Red Night Recordings (Original Nine Smelting Technique) * Nine Transference Mystical Technique '''Techniques Dream Master * Bewildering Fog * Shadowstep * Heavenly Fiery Dragons * Call for the winds, fire etc... (Power from his actualised Dream World) * Dream Traverse Technique * Creation Divine Fist (Self Created) * Dream Master Descending Technique (Self Created) Martial Artist * Boundless Black Sand * Eagle Claw * Black Sand Eagle Claw Palm * Eagle Air Strike * Paralysing Scream (From Gui Wusheng) * Heavenly Eagle Claw * Giant Eagle Claw * Eagle Claw Grappling Technique '' '(Self Created) '''Spiritual Techniques * Beneficial Downpour Technique ** Rains of Heaven * Spiritual Searching * Major Chiliocosm Illusion Art Other * Golden Needle Acupoint Piercing Technique (Medicine Skill) * Mouth Spitting Flying Sword * Unnamed technique to keep a dream master's true spirit trapped in realm Dreams' Specialized Spells ''(Water Realm) * [[Nine Steps of Dragon Transformation Formula|Nine Steps of Dragon Transformation Formula]] ' ''' * Becomes Dragon God * [[Water Controlling Technique|''Water Controlling Technique]] * 'Dragon Stinging Technique * Shrinking and Healing. Leaves user with weaker stats. * [[Natural Magical Strength|Natural Magical Strength]] * Python Wrapping Technique * [[Weather Controlling Technique|Weather Controlling Technique]] * [[Carp Transformation Technique|Carp Transformation Technique]] ---- (Ancient Realm) * ''Fiery Eyes(Can become Fiery Golden Eyes)''-Skill''' ** Fiery Eyes (Ch - 349) ** Fiery Golden Eyes (from Witch Blood Essence Ch - 365) ** [[Fire Controlling Technique|'''''Fire Controlling Technique]] * ''Ultimate Witch Body ''(Gave back his true divine abilities and status) ** (90%)- Ch-557 ** (100%)- Ch-568 ** {Power of flames} Ch-581 ** -It can continuously transform by swallowing other spiritual fire types ---- (Alpha 3 Realm) * 'Elemental Spiritual Energy Cultivation Spell '' '' * Green Capsule Scripture (Ch-395,396)'' * ''Guiding Skill '' '( * ''Five Beasts Fist '' * ''Hidden Weapon Technique'' '' '' ---- (Purple Eye Realm) ''Active Physical Property – Spirit Sealing Body (Ch-503,504)'' ''Active Physical Property – Body Seal -''Skill''' * Exorcist Profession * Exorcism '' '' * Pharmacy '' '' ---- ''(Alcala Realm) (587,588,590,595,604) * Basic grapple (Proficient) - 587, 596 * Gun Fighting Skill (Proficient) - 587,621 * Secret Study (Master) - 587,621,635 * Pharmaceutics (Master) -596,605,621,635 * Alchemy (Master) -596,621,629,635 * Morning Stars Swordsmanship (Starry Night) - 596 * Shady Flow Flying Claw (Shady Claw) - 606 * Black Magic skill (Master) - 611,621,629 ---- '(Pugilist Realm)''' * Six Extremes Armament Commandeering Art * Great Sanguine Demon Technique Category:Fang Yuan